marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Set (Earth-616)
Apep, Ophion, Tiamat, Lotan, Leviathan, Apocalypse, Serpent God, Serpent-God, Serpent Emperor of the Waters, Setesh, Father Set, the Old Serpent, Father of Serpents, "Slithering God", ---- Damballah, Lord Damballah, "Slithering God", Father of All Evil, Snake-God | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Elder Gods | Relatives = Demiurge ("father"); Chthon, Hyppus, Gaea, Isuus, Oshtur, other Elder Gods (siblings); Damballah, Dragon of the Moon, Phorcys, Sligguth, Yamata-no-Orochi (sons); Ishiti, Tartessus (daughters); Echidna, Gorgons (Euryale, Medusa, Stheno), Graea, Ophions, Scylla, Zirnitra (grandchildrens); Angerboda, Cerberus, Chimaera, Maralith, Lernaean Hydra, Nemean Lion, (great-grandchildrens); Bolla, Fenris Wolf, Merro, Midgard Serpent, Pressyne, Zmey (great-great-grandchildren); Drang, Hoarfen, Iceworm, Melior, Melusine, Palatine, Sturm (5th generation descendents); Nagala, Yith (6th generation descendents); Dragon Kings, Man-Serpents, Ophions, Serpent Men, Sirens, Snake Clan, Snakes of Many Colors, Wolf Gods, many others (descendents) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Serpent's Sea; formerly Earth | Gender = Male | Height = 50'0" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 25 tons | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Red | Hair = No hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Green scaly skin, multiple heads | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Demon, would-be-conqueror | Education = Self-educated | Origin = Elder God (Deity/Demon) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Friedrich; Herb Trimpe | First = Conan the Barbarian #7 | First2 = (Mentioned) | HistoryText = Origins and early years Along with Gaea, Oshtur, and Chthon, Set was an Elder God, created at the dawn of life on the planet Earth by the sentient bio-sphere known as the Demiurge. Set learned that by devouring his fellow Elder Gods, he could add their power to his own. Thus, in this way, Set became the first murderer. Other Elder Gods followed suit, and soon the majority of the Gods had become corrupt, degenerating into demons. Set and his "brother", Chthon of the dark forces, were among the worst. Gaea wept for her brothers and sisters, and conceived a child with the Demiurge known as Atum. Atum had a secondary form known as Demogorge, the God-Eater, and he went to work destroying the corrupted Elder Gods. Set and his children, Damballah and Sligguth, fled the Earth into a pocket dimensional space to escape the wrath of Demogorge. Set formed a bond with the reptiles of the world, especially the dinosaurs and attempted to prevent the ascendancy of mammals. Through the essence of the dinosaurs, Set was able to merge several dinosaur bodies and reincarnate himself on Earth, taking on a serpent incarnation for the first time. Atum intervened, and at the end of an eons long battle, the dinosaurs underwent extinction. Set was forced back into his dimensional exile. First Host At some point before the First Host of the Celestials, Set brought upon the emergence of the Serpent-Men. On behalf of Set, they attempted to receive the genetic gifts of the Celestials in lieu of early man, but failed. Mankind grew strong thanks to the Celestials, and recognized the Serpent-Men as demons. Rise of Humanity / Pre-Cataclysmic Age By the time of pre-Cataclysmic Atlantis, King Kull had killed most of the Serpent-Men. Great Cataclysm In the days before the Great Cataclysm, in the time of the kingdom of Valusia, the Serpent Men possessed the Cobra Crown, an object of Setian magic. Before this, the Serpent Men and the Harpies, Spider People, and Wolf Men, amongst other demonic races, harried the emerging human societies. Eventually, man became strong enough to oppose these races and established the Seven Kingdoms, Lemuria, and other large civilizations. The sorcerer Thulsa Doom, a worshiper of Set, and a group of Set worshipers also sought to create a powerful leader via human sacrifice for the demon. Circa 18,000 BCE, Set's followers created the Serpent Crown, another great object of Setian power. However, the Celestials bombed Lemuria, causing it to be lost. Hyborian Age Some Serpent Men survived the resulting Great Cataclysm that sank Atlantis, but received a brutal setback when humans who had migrated from a slave revolution slew many of them and took their land. (These humans had enslaved the fleeing Lemurians, who had escaped the sinking of Lemuria. In turn, these Lemurians became the ancestors of the Mongols, Turks, and Chinese). Set received worship from these humans, who set up the cultures of Stygia and Acheron around 13,000 BCE. Set worshipers at some point summoned the demon Khorus, but the first followers of the deity Mitra turned him into stone. Set continued his struggles and encounters with other gods. He battled the avian-headed deity Ibis, became a foe of the demon Xka-Ahk, and met with the god Nexxx in Stygia. Mitra (Mithra), sent to Earth by his father Ahura Mazda to serve as his representative, intervened directly to protect humanity from him. The Stygians came to worship Set. Oddly, they believed Set had a sister called Isuus. The town of Solvantha was menaced by the Dragon of Set. Set later transformed a priestess of Mitra into a harpy to serve him. At some point, Set influenced the development of the Midgard Serpent, the grandson of his granddaughter, Echinda. Antiquity Later, after Vanir adventurers had turned Stygia into Egypt, Set lost his worshipers to the Heliopolitan deity Seth, an impostor. Through sleight-of-hand, Seth appeared to Set's worshippers in the form of the Serpent God, then assumed his natural state and instructed "his" worshippers to call him Seth. In this manner, Seth diverted the worship Set received to himself. Circa 1 B.C.E., Set faced the Olympian deity Neptune. 600 years ago, Atlantean wanderers came upon the ruins of Lemuria and found the Serpent Crown. Their leader, Naga, became an agent of Set. Later, Lemurian rebels stole the Crown from Naga, only for one of them to don it and fall under Set's sway. Rebelling in a lucid moment, this man set off an explosion to kill himself. Modern Age Later, American Paul Destine in the 1920's traveled to the site of the explosion and found the Crown. Destine placed himself in suspended animation. Circa 1958, Destine revived himself and attacked the Atlanteans (Neptune worshipers) under Set's direction. He then returned to suspended animation. | Powers = Set is an ancient Elder God of great power, limited only by his inability to leave his pocket dimension and manifest totally on Earth. Sorcerers calling upon the power of Set have been capable of performing a wide variety of powerful magic. Also those wearing the Serpent Crown were granted power, such as levitation, mind blasts, and telepathic communication and mind control. Set could taint the minds or otherwise influence those in the presence of the Serpent Crown and was able to control minds of its bearers to some extent. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Worshipers of Set are known as "Setites". | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Copy Edit Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Teleporters Category:Serpent Form Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Set Family Category:Stygian Deities Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Lemurian Deities